The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
One or more integrated circuits (ICs) may be arranged together to form a package (also referred to as an IC package). The package may also include one or more components in order to facilitate assembly of the package, structural integrity of the package during operation, and/or the like. Unfortunately, while providing such benefits, these component(s) may also cause undesirable effects. When the ICs include wireless communication capabilities, such as WiFi, for instance, wireless signals may be adversely affected due to the radio frequency interference (RFI) caused by the component(s) included in the package. The amount of RFI may not be insubstantial and the resulting degradation to the wireless signals may be unacceptable.